fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear and Friends: Left To Rot
Fredbear and Friends: Left to Rot is a FNaF fan game made by Garrett Tube. It was released on 16th of July 2018 and is a sequel to Fredbear's Fright. Story What happened to your son? With the assistance of a private investigator through your handheld radio, you sneak into the depths of FredBear's Family Diner to seek out any clues as to what happened to your son and the whereabouts of a prime suspect, Mr. Afton. However, unforeseen traps have been set within the facility. Will you be able to escape? - the GameJolt game description Fredbear and Friends: Left to Rot follows an unnamed protagonist who is exploring Fredbear's Family Diner in order to find information about their missing son, and to locate the prime suspect in his disappearance, William Afton. The player is accompanied by Phone Guy, a private investigator that the protagonist hired to assist in the investigation. The player begins at the entrance to Fredbear's Family Diner, where Phone Guy will instruct them to enter the building and deactivate the security system. William Afton has hotwired the originally deactivated animatronics which are now aggressive and will attack the player if they can. The player must make their way through the building, through multiple testing rooms and the restaurant itself, culminating in a fight against Afton himself. After completing each room the player will be awarded with one of the Training Tapes. These tapes details the time after the Bite of '83 when Fredbear was decommissioned and rebranded as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and come in the form of instructional tapes given to employees. Rooms *Observatory **Fredbear **Bonnie **Prototype *Storage **MAX *Test Room 01 **Nightmare Mousiki **Rodger *Test Room 02 **Rotten Freddy **Rotten Bonnie **Rotten Chica **Rotten Foxy *The Final Test **Suit **Security Freddy **Security Bonnie **Security Fredbear *Custom Room Endings Main Page: Endings The main game has two Endings, and Custom Room has two of its own. The Tragic Ending is achieved simply by playing through the game as normal and completing The Final Test. The 321975 ending is achieved by discovering the hidden codes found in Golden Comet and Sneaky Guy and using them to open the safe found just before entering Storage. The ending of Custom Room can be achieved simply by completing the room, and is awarded whether William Afton manages to escape or not. The second ending is only awarded if the player managed to survive will all animatronics set to max difficulty and if William Afton succeeds in escaping at the end of the night. Custom Room Custom Room, aka Mock Office, is unlocked after beating the main game and earning the Tragic Ending. The player is able to turn the animatronics on or off and set the difficulty of their AI. The player then needs to survive against any activate animatronics while completing each of the tasks given on Monitor 4. Doing this will begin phase two in which William Afton attempts to escape the pizzeria by car. The player is required to jump over bumps in the road, and failing to do this will result in the animatronics catching up to William and presumably killing him. Succeeding in escaping will award the player with the second Custom Room ending. Gallery Startmenu2.jpg|One of the start menus CR Moch Office.png|The office seen in Custom Room Prototype custom night.jpg|Prototype as seen in Custom Room Category:Browse Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous